


What Friends are For

by Ellimac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, episode: Cry for Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are tense between Pearl and Garnet. Amethyst does her best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends are For

Pearl and Garnet haven’t spoken for days.

“I know what I did was wrong,” Pearl tells Amethyst, when Amethyst asks about it. “She has every right to be angry with me. I shouldn’t have… I made a mistake.”

“Yeah, but—”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me,” Pearl says. She can’t look at Amethyst, and her arms wrap around herself. “I’m not going to force myself on her if she doesn’t want me. I’ve done enough of that already.”

It twists something painful, deep in Amethyst’s chest. She goes to talk to Garnet, though without much hope that it will change anything.

“So… how are things?” Amethyst says. She doesn’t have to clarify what she’s talking about. Garnet looks away.

“She feels really bad,” Amethyst adds helpfully.

“I know she does,” Garnet says quietly. “But so do I. You wouldn’t understand.”

That, too, seems to cut somewhere deep, in a different way. Amethyst tenses up. “Try me.”

Garnet looks at her, and takes off her glasses. She looks… tired. Tired and sad.

“Fusion should always be mutual,” she says. “It should be about cooperation. About love. To find out that I’ve been used all along, just so she could feel better about herself… it isn’t right.”

Amethyst looks down. “She really cares about you, you know.”

Garnet puts her glasses back on. “Then maybe she needs to find another way to show it.”

Amethyst can’t look at her. She doesn’t ask if Garnet still cares about Pearl. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t be so hurt. She just has to trust that Garnet will feel ready to forgive her, one day. Soon, she hopes.

In the meantime, she goes to find Pearl again.

“Hey,” she says.

Pearl doesn’t look at her. “Hello, Amethyst.”

Amethyst hesitates. “Look… Pearl. You know she loves you, right? She’s mad at you, but—”

“Please, Amethyst. I’d rather not talk about it.”

Amethyst takes a step closer. “Then… you know _I_ love you, right?”

For a moment, Pearl doesn’t react. When she looks at Amethyst, her eyes are wet with tears.

“Amethyst…”

Amethyst spreads her arms, and Pearl falls into them, shaking and crying into Amethyst’s shoulder. “Thank you, Amethyst.”

“Hey, it’s the least I could do,” Amethyst says.

Pearl just holds her tighter. Amethyst closes her eyes. One day things will be back to normal. For now… well, at least they have each other.


End file.
